Two weeks stuck with you
by SuKi26
Summary: Hotaru is sick and it's partly Ruka's fault so now he has to stay and take care of her while the class is on a camping trip for two weeks. With new characters, they deal with their emotions. Jealousy and Love. FINALLY UPDATED!DEC 17 09! RUKARU!
1. Save the poor rabbit

It was on my mind I couldn't help it

RUKARU!!

:D

SUki-ChAn~!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

-Chapter 1-

~Save the poor rabbit~

It was one rainy morning when Hotaru woke up. It was dark outside when she turned on her purple lava lamp and got up from her bed in her purple nightgown. Hotaru fixed her bed and looked at her digital clock, it was still five forty-five. _'Too early'_ Hotaru thought turning on the lights and turned the lamp off. But nevertheless she went to her own mini kitchen and boiled up some water. _'Tea might be a better idea than coffee' _Hotaru decided. After she made her tea she took it to her mini table near a window in her bedroom. She got a book from her very own bookshelf and sat back down on her chair and started to read. She looked up from her book and saw a small ball of fluff outside. Hotaru could see it was shivering and wondered what it was so she looked for her binoculars and looked out the window. Her forehead creased and then remembered a rabbit from a certain animal lover. _'It's Ruka's rabbit but where is he?' _Hotaru started to move her binoculars side to side. And suddenly **'BOOM!' **the poor thing flinched and shivered. It scurried in a bush and started shivering really bad. That's when Hotaru got worried. She quickly put on a random cream colored coat and put on her gum boots. Never thinking of bringing an umbrella with her while doing those things. She ran as fast as she could and found the white ball of fluff shivering, frightened and lonely. She quickly ran to it but the wind blew on her and made her eyes water which made her slip because her eye sight was blurry and she couldn't see very properly. '_Ouch! Damn it!'_ She got up and saw the rabbit staring at her intently but still shivering. She walked to the rabbit, picked it up and held the poor thing closely. She could feel the rabbit shivering against her and started to make her way back. Hotaru looked at her water-proof watch and she could also see scratches and bruises. _'Six thirty-five, still early and I can still go to the infirmary to get my scratches and bruises patched up.'_ Hotaru thought still walking even though the rain was slowing her down. She could hear the splashing of her boots as it collided with the water from the rain. Hotaru didn't notice she was shivering herself because she felt numb and cold. But she could hear another pair of shoes splashing around running.

"Hotaru!" A certain blond animal lover shouted over the rain. Hotaru turned around to see Ruka still in his pajamas and in a pair of worn out sneakers. And he held a dark blue umbrella.

"Oh, Ruka you're here." Hotaru said while Ruka walked towards her.

"Hotaru-" Ruka started and saw the poor shivering rabbit Hotaru's arms wrapped around it. And he also saw Hotaru's bruises, scratches and she was shivering.

"Hotaru are you okay?" Ruka said holding up his umbrella for Hotaru and him.

"It's obvious I'm not, dummy." Hotaru replied weakly still shivering. Ruka shyly hugged Hotaru close but carefully to not hurt his rabbit.

"Why in Pete's sake are you hugging me?" Hotaru said trying to sound annoyed and trying to keep her voice from breaking.

"Because you're cold and you need some body heat." Ruka said feeling her wet clothes.

"Well Ruka I'm fine you can have your rabbit and leave me alone." Hotaru weakly tried to push Ruka away.

"Sorry Hotaru but I just can't leave you here alone." Ruka said hugging her harder now because his rabbit was already on his shoulder. He dropped his umbrella down and lifted Hotaru like a bride. _'She's light as a feather even though she eats like a pig.' _Ruka thought. He carried her until they were in the school infirmary but nobody was there. So he laid her down on one of the beds and realized she was asleep. _'She looks peaceful like that and pretty- wait where did that come from?'_ Ruka thought to himself and nearly hit himself on the head for even thinking that. He also laid down his rabbit down a bed and stared at Hotaru. _'She looks cold but I can't dress her up with dry clothes that would just be wrong and I don't have dry clothes right now anyway.' _

"Ruka." Hotaru mumbled while Ruka blushed. _'Is she dreaming about me? No way.'_

The door suddenly opened and Ruka saw a woman about in her mid thirties with shoulder length black hair with a fringe and dark brown eyes covered with glasses. She wore a white coat over her clothes and she also had a stethoscope around her neck.

"Hello there, aren't you both from class three B? I'm Chiaki Fujisaki. Call me Miss Chiaki." The woman said introducing herself. "So what happened here?" After she asked that Ruka just explained away about the things that happened and saying it was his fault because he didn't catch up to his rabbit quick enough.

"Hold on a second I'll just call Mr. Narumi for assistance." Then she went to the telephone, dialed and talked. Meanwhile Ruka glanced at the clock. _'Wow it's seven fifteen already? Time sure goes by quickly and the bus is going to come soon for the camping trip on the other side of central town. ' _

"Ruka Mr. Narumi said that you can't go to the trip with them since it was partly your fault you have to take care of Hotaru while they are on the trip for two weeks. But if she is already well you can go around central town for your own trip because he will not let you go around there alone because you will have to find them in the middle of the forest." Chiaki explained.

"Uh, what? For two weeks?" Ruka asked wide eyed clearly not believing what she just had said to him.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Thanks 4 reading

I would love it if you review!

Please and thanks!

SuKi-cHan~!


	2. Thoughts and Kisses

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!!

:D I'm really happy!

Please keep them coming!

This is for you guys!

Thanks again!

SuKi-Chan~!

Chapter 4

Jealousy

Hotaru finished her shower and was just potting lotion on in her bathroom incase Ruka might accidentally come in when her stomach growled. '_Oh, we haven't eaten yet since yesterday,' _Hotaru thought hungrily. '_I want to go to central town and eat crabs in my favorite seafood restaurant,' _She continued to think greedily. Hotaru quickly put on civilian clothes because the people will know soon enough anyway and Narumi said, so it's okay. She knew because she heard Chiaki explaining to Ruka. Meanwhile with Ruka, he was making his way to Hotaru's bedroom still thinking of what to eat. He was also hungry himself, very hungry. Hotaru was wearing a blue kind of dress with small polka dots ,flowers with a ribbon on the back and white flat shoes. Her hair was up in a pony tail and her fringe and strands of her was left hanging by the sides held by an orange flower hair tie. She was sitting on her now made bed with a small purple purse. While Ruka was wearing a striped purple polo, jeans and his sneakers. Ruka came and blushed, she looked so pretty. "You look beautiful, Hotaru," Ruka said his face like an oversized cherry.

"Whatever, thanks anyway," Hotaru said glancing to the side, she was embarrassed. '_He's looking pretty good himself,' _She thought. "Your looking quite handsome yourself, for your fan girls?" Hotaru asked Ruka now looking at him while he walked over to her and sat beside her.

"Was that a compliment? And no it was because you might not want anyone to think you're friends with a hobo," Ruka grinned.

"Whatever, are we going to central town?" Hotaru straightforwardly asked.

"Yup, we are actually and it's Mr. Narumi's treat," he smirked showing her a credit card.

"He actually trusted a monkey with that?" Hotaru rose one of her eyebrows.

"Very funny, Hotaru now come on," Ruka said grabbing Hotaru's hand, grabbed her keys from her bedside table and locked the door.

"Who told you to hold my hand?" Hotaru asked the Ruka who was currently dragging her.

"Nobody did but we have to catch the bus," said Ruka huffing. They reached the main office and explained the situation to the woman and she approved. They didn't even notice they were holding hands anymore while they walked to the bus stop. Nobody was taking the bus today because everybody had school so they were alone in the bus. They already let go of each other's hands and enjoyed the silence except for the bus making the noises. "Where are we eating Hotaru?"

"To a vegetarian restaurant,' Hotaru said looking out the window. '_I would have really chosen the seafood restaurant but too bad bunny boy is a vegetarian,' _

"Thank you Hotaru," Ruka said smiling at her.

"What do you mean?" Hotaru said pretending to not know, she was looking at Ruka now.

"I know what you're doing and there's no use denying it, Hotaru," Ruka grinned widely showing his pearly white's. "You can eat at your favorite seafood restaurant first and I'll eat after you but in a vegetarian restaurant though," Ruka explained to her.

"Fine then, if that's what you want," Hotaru said folding her hands on her chest. They arrived in central town after a few more minutes of sitting. There were a lot of people there but they were not from school though, they were just people but mostly couples a few family and friends here and there but mostly couples though. Hotaru and Ruka felt a little awkward but good thing Hotaru didn't show it or Ruka would've gone to stuttering and blushing mode again but he was blushing a little bit.

"Where is that seafood restaurant you want Hotaru?" Ruka asked looking side to side at central town, they were still near the bus stop.

"That way," Hotaru said pointing to the left. Ruka followed her like a lost puppy, he had his arms crossed on his back while Hotaru had hers hanging by the sides with her right hand holding her purse. They arrived in a classy restaurant and a waiter offered them seats by the glass windows. The restaurant wasn't too big but it wasn't too small for Hotaru's liking either. The restaurant was kind of sea looking with the shells and dead blowfishes, crabs, starfishes and corals on the shelves. The table cloths were white and there was a rose in the middle and also the chares were made of wood not plastic.

"What would you want this fine afternoon, Miss Hotaru?" the waiter asked sweetly, too sweetly for Ruka's liking. He didn't give her a menu she just looked at him. "Let me guess the usual?" the waiter asked again.

"Yes, the usual Aki but the boy isn't getting anything," she said smiling a little bit at the waiter.

"Coming right up Miss Imai," he winked and went to the table counter.

"Who was that guy Hotaru?" Ruka said feeling a little angry. '_I'm jealous but it's not my fault!"_

"Somebody you don't need to know about," she said looking at the guy on the counter who waved.

"Uh-huh, but why were you to acting so friendly with each other then?" Ruka said clearly not believing to what she was saying.

"Okay fine, your lucky my baka gun is broken for now but that guy is Akira Yamasaki. The meaning of his first name is bright boy and for the last name is mountain cape. He is just working here for a little bit but he always does and then leaves again. He is the heir of a seafood company in France and this is just a punishment for not doing something right, but he's enjoying himself. It's not much of a punishment really, he's fifteen years old, has brown hair and green eyes also his hobbies are swimming, reading, cooking and fishing. He sometimes sail around the ocean but it's just because his father is the principal of the school, his mother is managing the company as of now. His parents both have an alice, his mother has the cooking alice and his dad has the alice of being able to see through the future. Aki is intelligent too and does well in school. He is-" Ruka stopped her from talking by putting an index to her lips.

"I just wanted to know why you're friends, Hotaru," Ruka said frustrated pulling his finger back.

"That's because he's always been my waiter ever since I came here when I was ten but he was eleven. They always send him here when he does something bad. So we always played with each other well, not really. He drags me around central town when he has time but right now he looks busy. We have been distant a little lately but were still close though," Hotaru explained.

"How have you been seeing him?" Ruka asked curiously, his eyebrows creasing a little.

"I sometimes sneak out from the group but you people never notice except Hyuuga," she said looking at him like he was some kind of an idiot.

"Oh, yeah, I never do but I'm always with you though. How can I not know that?" Ruka asked again.

"Because your stupid?" Hotaru said not looking at him but looking at Akira who nearing them with Hotaru's orders. He was wearing a waiters uniform a black suit with a black ribbon and black shoes. He also had a white apron tied on to his waist and a tray on his hand.

"Enjoy your late lunch, _ma chérie_," he said placing the food on the table. "It is the usual crabs _ange doux," _he said picking up the tray and started to turn around when the chef of the restaurant came.

"Princess Hotaru, you don't mind little Prince Akira sitting with you, do you? Because he had been here helping since six in the morning," The fat chef said in the usual white attire, ruffling Akira's hair.

"No, no, it's fine," she replied to the chef smiling slightly.

"Oh, and the food is free again Princess Hotaru," He laughed whole heartedly and spread his arms open. Hotaru stood up and gave him a hug.

"Thanks chef Tanjiro," Hotaru said gratefully.

"You're free here anytime sweetheart," he replied loosening the hug. "I have to get going now Princess Hotaru, I have work to do," he bowed jokingly and turned around.

"Thanks again," she said silently. "He still hasn't got over the nickname's has he?" she asked Akira turning around.

"Nope he hasn't, but he's happy so I'm okay about it," he chuckled making himself comfortable by grabbing a chair from a table that was empty and sat on it. Hotaru also sat again, picked up her eating utensils and started eating.

"So what was the reason this time?" she said looking at him amusement in her eyes.

"Dad said that I wasn't focusing on my studies but on my friends," he said groaning also placing his head on the table.

"That sucks," Hotaru giggled. '_She giggled? I had to tickle her last time just to make her put that damn thermometer in her mouth but I didn't even achieve in doing that yet,' _The suffering Ruka thought. '_I was so sure I going to suffer because of Hotaru literally torturing me but no, it had to be emotionally,' _

"Not really, I saw you," Akira grinned. "Now, why would that suck?" he asked standing up. "Now give me a big hug, _ma belle princesse,_" he said lending a hand over to Hotaru.

**Meanings:**

_ma chérie- _my dear

_ange doux- _sweet angel

_ma belle princesse- my beautiful princess_

_Sorry I made Hotaru ignore Ruka here but I needed to add some spice in.:D_

_Please review~! :D_


	3. A sickly sweet kiss

hElLo~!

thank you for the people who took a second of their time to review.

Thank you very much!

I've also changed them to three B in school but their teacher is still Narumi though. :D

Please review ^^

Suki-Chan!

Chapter 3

A sickly sweet kiss

When Hotaru woke up it was still raining outside but she felt hot and sweaty, two arms was also hugging her waist so she sat up. "Ruka Nogi, what are you doing?" she asked in her croaky voice, she knew it was Ruka because she could see a bit of messy blond her from above the blanket. She started to poke Ruka and when he didn't budge she started slapping him hard. It worked, he groaned.

"What is it?" a muffled voice said coming from under the blanket. Apparently he was hugging Hotaru's waist from under the blanket. Hotaru started to cough badly and that made Ruka sit up, "Hotaru, are you okay?" One of Ruka's hand held Hotaru's head up, looking at her and the other was soothing her back. _'She's so sweaty and pink. She looks cute. Argh! I'm doing it again, thinking weird thoughts about her but I did swear to myself that I would figure out my feelings for her though.'_

"I'm o-okay," Hotaru said between her coughs, both hands covering her mouth and tried to push Ruka away.

"No, you're not," Ruka said holding her hands down and continued to rub her back up and down gently. "You want me to go get you a glass of water?" Ruka asked her and stood up when she nodded. He went to her mini kitchen and got her a glass of water and went back to Hotaru. Ruka sat beside her and held in front of her lips as she started to open them and drank.

"Can you stop treating me like a baby Ruka? I'm fine," Hotaru said stubbornly and shoved the glass back to him which he set aside to the bedside table and went back under the covers.

"Come on Hotaru, don't be so stubborn now," Ruka said teasingly, pulling the covers. "Let me feel your temperature," He said while putting his hand over Hotaru's forehead. "You're hot! I mean like- um, I mean like hot you know, hot and cold bu-but I'm not saying you're not hot though! It just seems like it's really impolite to say that to you and-" Ruka stuttered.

"Put a sock in it Ruka," Hotaru croaked. _'My throat is burning hot.'_

"Uh, I'm going to get a thermometer for you very quickly," and with that he dashed his way to the infirmary glad that it was still open. He came back fast with it in his hand and looked at Hotaru puffing, "I'm back!"

"Good for you, but no way I'm sticking that thing in my mouth," Hotaru said her throat aching. You can see it on her face while she talked and made Ruka worried.

"Hotaru it's a thermometer," Ruka said obviously.

"Ruka, I know that I'm not dumb," replied Hotaru emotionless.

"I'll tickle you," Ruka said grinning widely, putting the thermometer away and slowly walked towards her.

"You can't because if you tickle me I'll cough wildly and it would be all your fault," Hotaru said going under the covers very quickly.

"Hotaru is scared." Ruka said in his sing song voice.

"I'm not," Hotaru said under the covers.

"Sure you're not," Ruka jumped on the bed with Hotaru and pulled of the covers. She sneezed and Ruka chuckled. "Bless you," she glared or more like pouted cutely at him which made him blush. Ruka started to tickle her but Hotaru didn't want to lose so she also attacked. They were both laughing really hard and was enjoying themselves when Ruka started coughing.

"Wait a minute, I'm not the only one sick am I?" Hotaru smirked but it was gone once she saw blood on her covers. "Ruka? Ruka are you okay? Hold on Ruka I'll get you a glass of water," Hotaru said standing up in panic and clumsily getting the glass Ruka gave her before. She walked to the mini kitchen and got Ruka a cup of water. She came back as quickly as she could without tripping over and gave it to the coughing Ruka. "Here have a drink," she said worried but not showing it.

"Thanks," Ruka said after he had calmed down and stood up sighing.

"You should be, oh and by the way you need to change my bed covers," Hotaru said silently reading her book on her sofa. _'He made me worried- wait worried? No, I was not worried.'_

"Oh, yeah." Ruka said feeling dizzy and suddenly fainted with a loud thud.

Hotaru sat up and looked at Ruka now she worried. _'Calm down Hotaru he's not dead, he's breathing. Ruka just fainted is all.' _Hotaru thought to herself while she walked over to Ruka and held on to his arm. She placed Ruka's arm around her neck and made laid him down her bed. _'Now it's the other way around.'_ She thought frustrated and put on her sneakers groggily. Hotaru went to the main office of the school and asked for a doctor but sadly there were not any near them because all the doctors that normally stays in the school went to the camping trip. _'Ugh, why do I have to be stuck doing this? When I'm also not feeling well myself.' _Thought poor Hotaru. But on the plus side the person in the main office did give her some medicine and tips. She came back to her room and sat and decided to also have a break. She slept beside Ruka feeling tired. Ruka managed to wake up before Hotaru did and the memories all came back to him. He looked at the window and noticed it was afternoon and they didn't even eat yet. _'I was supposed to be taking care of her and not the other way around.'_ He touched Hotaru's forehead which made her moan and squirm.

"What are you doing Ruka?" Hotaru asked blinking her eyes up at him. Ruka was literally on her, pinning her to the bed.

"Checking your temperature," Ruka replied pulling his arm back. But not the on balancing him to not land on Hotaru. That was until Hotaru gently pushed him which made Ruka land on top of her and also kiss her on the lips. Ruka was surprised so it didn't help that much, Hotaru was also in a state of shock but it took a few seconds for her to recover and push him away.

"I'm taking a shower," Hotaru said standing up covering her lips with both her hands and went to her bathroom. Ruka caught a glimpse of her red face and absentmindedly smiled.

"Me too," Ruka said agreeing with her and made his way to the door but the bathroom door opened and he could see Hotaru's blushing face.

"But don't forget to change my covers bunny boy," And the door closed which made Ruka groan and go out.

* * *

reviews please~!

their day will be continued on the next chapter :D

Suki-Chan~!


	4. Jealousy

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!!

:D I'm really happy!

Please keep them coming!

This is for you guys!

Thanks again!

SuKi-Chan~!

Chapter 4

Jealousy

Hotaru finished her shower and was just potting lotion on in her bathroom incase Ruka might accidentally come in when her stomach growled. '_Oh, we haven't eaten yet since yesterday,' _Hotaru thought hungrily. '_I want to go to central town and eat crabs in my favorite seafood restaurant,' _She continued to think greedily. Hotaru quickly put on civilian clothes because the people will know soon enough anyway and Narumi said, so it's okay. She knew because she heard Chiaki explaining to Ruka. Meanwhile with Ruka, he was making his way to Hotaru's bedroom still thinking of what to eat. He was also hungry himself, very hungry. Hotaru was wearing a blue kind of dress with small polka dots ,flowers with a ribbon on the back and white flat shoes. Her hair was up in a pony tail and her fringe and strands of her was left hanging by the sides held by an orange flower hair tie. She was sitting on her now made bed with a small purple purse. While Ruka was wearing a striped purple polo, jeans and his sneakers. Ruka came and blushed, she looked so pretty. "You look beautiful, Hotaru," Ruka said his face like an oversized cherry.

"Whatever, thanks anyway," Hotaru said glancing to the side, she was embarrassed. '_He's looking pretty good himself,' _She thought. "Your looking quite handsome yourself, for your fan girls?" Hotaru asked Ruka now looking at him while he walked over to her and sat beside her.

"Was that a compliment? And no it was because you might not want anyone to think you're friends with a hobo," Ruka grinned.

"Whatever, are we going to central town?" Hotaru straightforwardly asked.

"Yup, we are actually and it's Mr. Narumi's treat," he smirked showing her a credit card.

"He actually trusted a monkey with that?" Hotaru rose one of her eyebrows.

"Very funny, Hotaru now come on," Ruka said grabbing Hotaru's hand, grabbed her keys from her bedside table and locked the door.

"Who told you to hold my hand?" Hotaru asked the Ruka who was currently dragging her.

"Nobody did but we have to catch the bus," said Ruka huffing. They reached the main office and explained the situation to the woman and she approved. They didn't even notice they were holding hands anymore while they walked to the bus stop. Nobody was taking the bus today because everybody had school so they were alone in the bus. They already let go of each other's hands and enjoyed the silence except for the bus making the noises. "Where are we eating Hotaru?"

"To a vegetarian restaurant,' Hotaru said looking out the window. '_I would have really chosen the seafood restaurant but too bad bunny boy is a vegetarian,' _

"Thank you Hotaru," Ruka said smiling at her.

"What do you mean?" Hotaru said pretending to not know, she was looking at Ruka now.

"I know what you're doing and there's no use denying it, Hotaru," Ruka grinned widely showing his pearly white's. "You can eat at your favorite seafood restaurant first and I'll eat after you but in a vegetarian restaurant though," Ruka explained to her.

"Fine then, if that's what you want," Hotaru said folding her hands on her chest. They arrived in central town after a few more minutes of sitting. There were a lot of people there but they were not from school though, they were just people but mostly couples a few family and friends here and there but mostly couples though. Hotaru and Ruka felt a little awkward but good thing Hotaru didn't show it or Ruka would've gone to stuttering and blushing mode again but he was blushing a little bit.

"Where is that seafood restaurant you want Hotaru?" Ruka asked looking side to side at central town, they were still near the bus stop.

"That way," Hotaru said pointing to the left. Ruka followed her like a lost puppy, he had his arms crossed on his back while Hotaru had hers hanging by the sides with her right hand holding her purse. They arrived in a classy restaurant and a waiter offered them seats by the glass windows. The restaurant wasn't too big but it wasn't too small for Hotaru's liking either. The restaurant was kind of sea looking with the shells and dead blowfishes, crabs, starfishes and corals on the shelves. The table cloths were white and there was a rose in the middle and also the chares were made of wood not plastic.

"What would you want this fine afternoon, Miss Hotaru?" the waiter asked sweetly, too sweetly for Ruka's liking. He didn't give her a menu she just looked at him. "Let me guess the usual?" the waiter asked again.

"Yes, the usual Aki but the boy isn't getting anything," she said smiling a little bit at the waiter.

"Coming right up Miss Imai," he winked and went to the table counter.

"Who was that guy Hotaru?" Ruka said feeling a little angry. '_I'm jealous but it's not my fault!"_

"Somebody you don't need to know about," she said looking at the guy on the counter who waved.

"Uh-huh, but why were you to acting so friendly with each other then?" Ruka said clearly not believing to what she was saying.

"Okay fine, your lucky my baka gun is broken for now but that guy is Akira Yamasaki. The meaning of his first name is bright boy and for the last name is mountain cape. He is just working here for a little bit but he always does and then leaves again. He is the heir of a seafood company in France and this is just a punishment for not doing something right, but he's enjoying himself. It's not much of a punishment really, he's fifteen years old, has brown hair and green eyes also his hobbies are swimming, reading, cooking and fishing. He sometimes sail around the ocean but it's just because his father is the principal of the school, his mother is managing the company as of now. His parents both have an alice, his mother has the cooking alice and his dad has the alice of being able to see through the future. Aki is intelligent too and does well in school. He is-" Ruka stopped her from talking by putting an index to her lips.

"I just wanted to know why you're friends, Hotaru," Ruka said frustrated pulling his finger back.

"That's because he's always been my waiter ever since I came here when I was ten but he was eleven. They always send him here when he does something bad. So we always played with each other well, not really. He drags me around central town when he has time but right now he looks busy. We have been distant a little lately but were still close though," Hotaru explained.

"How have you been seeing him?" Ruka asked curiously, his eyebrows creasing a little.

"I sometimes sneak out from the group but you people never notice except Hyuuga," she said looking at him like he was some kind of an idiot.

"Oh, yeah, I never do but I'm always with you though. How can I not know that?" Ruka asked again.

"Because your stupid?" Hotaru said not looking at him but looking at Akira who nearing them with Hotaru's orders. He was wearing a waiters uniform a black suit with a black ribbon and black shoes. He also had a white apron tied on to his waist and a tray on his hand.

"Enjoy your late lunch, _ma chérie_," he said placing the food on the table. "It is the usual crabs _ange doux," _he said picking up the tray and started to turn around when the chef of the restaurant came.

"Princess Hotaru, you don't mind little Prince Akira sitting with you, do you? Because he had been here helping since six in the morning," The fat chef said in the usual white attire, ruffling Akira's hair.

"No, no, it's fine," she replied to the chef smiling slightly.

"Oh, and the food is free again Princess Hotaru," He laughed whole heartedly and spread his arms open. Hotaru stood up and gave him a hug.

"Thanks chef Tanjiro," Hotaru said gratefully.

"You're free here anytime sweetheart," he replied loosening the hug. "I have to get going now Princess Hotaru, I have work to do," he bowed jokingly and turned around.

"Thanks again," she said silently. "He still hasn't got over the nickname's has he?" she asked Akira turning around.

"Nope he hasn't, but he's happy so I'm okay about it," he chuckled making himself comfortable by grabbing a chair from a table that was empty and sat on it. Hotaru also sat again, picked up her eating utensils and started eating.

"So what was the reason this time?" she said looking at him amusement in her eyes.

"Dad said that I wasn't focusing on my studies but on my friends," he said groaning also placing his head on the table.

"That sucks," Hotaru giggled. '_She giggled? I had to tickle her last time just to make her put that damn thermometer in her mouth but I didn't even achieve in doing that yet,' _The suffering Ruka thought. '_I was so sure I going to suffer because of Hotaru literally torturing me but no, it had to be emotionally,' _

"Not really, I saw you," Akira grinned. "Now, why would that suck?" he asked standing up. "Now give me a big hug, _ma belle princesse,_" he said lending a hand over to Hotaru.

**Meanings:**

_ma chérie- _my dear

_ange doux- _sweet angel

_ma belle princesse- my beautiful princess_

_Sorry I made Hotaru ignore Ruka here but I needed to add some spice in.:D_

_Please review~! :D_


	5. Pure Jealousy

I am so SORRY!!

I hvnt updated for so LONG!!!

sorry,,

:) bt now i can!! YAY!! skwl has finished..

hota-chan myt be a lil bit out of character :D & this is another chapter about jealousy

read and review please :]

* * *

Chapter 5

Pure Jealousy

Hotaru took his hand and gave him a big hug. "I missed you," Akira whispered to her gently. "Did you miss me too?" Akira chuckled softly and broke the hug while Ruka was boiling with jealousy but kept quite. Hotaru nodded as her answer and blushed. "The Hotaru Imai blushing? That's what you don't see everyday," Akira said joking.

Hotaru slapped him teasingly, "You idiot."

"What?" Akira laughed, sitting again as Hotaru followed too. After they both sat down, Akira finally noticed Ruka. "And who's this? Your boyfriend? Hotaru you meanie, you didn't tell me about this. Are we really not close anymore? Oh my gosh, next thing I know you'll be married already. Hotaru.." Akira whined, getting teary.

Hotaru hit him on the head with her purse, "You are such an idiot Akira. He is not my boyfriend and no, I am not getting married. You haven't changed have you? You're exaggerating again and jumping to conclusions."

"But, but, Hotaru!" Akira whimpered.

"Akira, if I did have a boyfriend and just if," Hotaru sighed. "I would have told you already," Hotaru smiled at him. She had a sweet and loving side to Akira like Mikan.

"Aw, Hotaru you're so sweet!" Akira exclaimed and glomped on Hotaru.

"Okay, now get off me. I am trying to eat my food here," Hotaru glared at him that made him quickly go back to his chair.

"Anyway, care to introduce me to your friend over here?" Akira motioned over to Ruka with his head.

"Akira, this is Ruka and Ruka this is Akira," Hotaru said without looking at either of them but continued eating.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Ruka Nogi and please call my by my first name," Ruka said with a fake smile.

"Ah, Ruka my name is Akira Yamasaki and call me by my first name too," Akira said cheerfully while putting his right hand in front of him to shake hands. Ruka took it and tried not to be tempted to squeeze his hand so much that he would probably crack his fingers.

"So what's up with your friends and you? I mean, the reason why you got sent here," Hotaru asked him wiping her lips with a napkin.

"Well, actually, to be honest with you, I did it on purpose so that I would get to see you again. My dad told me last week that you would stay here when everybody else in your class would go camping, since he can see the future. And from that day on I started to act naughty and all, because I knew that he would send me here. Also I was going to visit you tomorrow and surprise you but it seems that you surprised me." Akira said blushing and looked down while fumbling with his fingers.

"Akira, you dummy," Hotaru said looking at Akira with gentle eyes. "Now you're in trouble with your dad," Hotaru stated.

"But," Akira started. "I missed you," he finished, still looking down at his lap.

"Aki," Hotaru sighed again. "You shouldn't do that if you know, your dad will eventually know why you're doing this," Hotaru smiled. "And I might get in trouble too," Hotaru said, reaching out for his hand and giving him a comforting squeeze.

Ruka suddenly ruined the moment by standing up, "Hotaru, I'll be going first. You can go back to the academy or whatever." Ruka quickly ran to the door and quickly hid behind the restaurant. _'I should probably apologize for my rudeness,' _Ruka thought after a little while.

Meanwhile with Hotaru, "Aki, I better go," Hotaru said looking at the clock on the wall after a few more minutes talking with Akira. Even though she was chatting with Akira about why she was there, her mind was occupied with something else or more like someone else. And that someone else would be, Ruka.

"You're worried about your boyfriend?" Akira asked her much more seriously this time.

"No, why should I be?" Hotaru asked him right back.

"Well, I don't know. Maybe, just maybe, you like him?" Akira asked hesitantly.

"Akira, I really have to go now," Hotaru said standing up and grabbed her purse.

"Hotaru, you haven't given me my kiss yet," Akira said tilting his head so that his right cheek was facing Hotaru.

"Fine, fine," Hotaru said before kissing his cheek and giving him a hug. But it was at the same time Ruka was about to apologize. Ruka saw Hotaru giving Akira a kiss and a hug through the window. Hotaru broke the hug and said goodbye once again. Akira went back to working while Hotaru opened the door to go out.

"Hotaru, what is he to you?" Ruka caught her off-guard so she squeaked.

"You didn't hear that and he's my friend," Hotaru said walking to a wooden bench to sit.

"Friend? It seems to me that he likes you and you like him back," Ruka said sitting beside Hotaru but not too close.

"Why do you even care?" Hotaru said looking at him curiously.

"Why?" Ruka repeated what Hotaru said.

"Yes, why?" Hotaru asked again.

"I don't know," Ruka said, his head hanging low.

Hotaru stood up and started walking, "Well then, if you want to get something to eat you better hurry up. I'm not patient you know." Hotaru decided not to bug Ruka about it because she knew he was really confused about the topic too.

"I know," Ruka smiled and caught up to her. _'Saved,' _he sighed in relief.

"Now, where is this favorite vegetarian restaurant of yours?" Hotaru asked him and grabbing a map out of her purse.

"How big is your purse?" Ruka asked hesitantly.

"It's one of my inventions. You can put lots of things in it, big or small. You can even put a person in it but the maximum is 4 people though. But still, it doesn't get heavier than what a normal purse with money should weigh," Hotaru explained.

"Wow, what a great invention," Ruka complimeted her, wide-eyed.

"I know, now what part of Central Town is it?" Hotaru asked him while showing the map to him as well.

"What an adorable couple," a woman around her thirties whispered to her husband. Ruka blushed at this comment and so did Hotaru but covered it with the map.

"Dear, I don't think you should be saying that but they are a lovely couple. And look, We're making them blush," her husband chuckled.

The little girl between them, holding her mom and dad's hands giggled, "Cute." Ruka and Hotaru blushed even more if it was possible, both their heads looked like overgrown cherries.

"Let's go Ruka," Hotaru said putting the map back inside her purse and grabbed Ruka's hand and pulled him along with her. Hotaru couldn't take anymore comments from the little family. _'What is happening to me? My heart is beating too fast than normal!' _Hotaru was panicking inside but on the outside she looked calm and proper.

"Here it is Hotaru," Ruka said, stopping in front of a restaurant. They came in and realized they were holding hands so they stopped. Ruka pulled a chair for Hotaru to sit on before he sat opposite her.

A waitress came and smiled, "Ah, Ruka, what a surprise to see you here." She had pretty lime green hair up on a ponytail with a side fringe and dark brown eyes. She was wearing the usual black and white French maid uniform with the ruffles, a white apron and white headpiece. And all in all she looked adorable.

"Long story, Asako," Ruka smiled at her which made her blush and make Hotaru mad. _'Why do I want to rip her hair off so bad?!' _Hotaru though angrily.

* * *

Please review

so tired now *yawns*

Already 2 sumfin am already

sori if its a bit short but i always get distracted :]

bubii!

SuKi26 ^__________^


End file.
